User talk:LeMansRacer
This is the talk page of LeMansRacer. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] *Please leave any added messages with a ~~~~ before saving. *Please start any new topics with a Subject Title . ---- Motor City Hi, I was editing and correcting the MCO Page, the changes should follow the rules, if still need the source of the information just ask for. Hey, I edited the Body Type Class "Sports" because it had no production year restriction, instead it was just singed as Special, which included the Eight Ball and Shelby Cobra being in the Sports Class, I'm writing false info, however, I will add a picture showing the Car Class Q&A from in-game here later. MCOBred (talk) 14:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, oh okay. Just wanna say the edits I do are correct ;) I have no problem giving source info on request, however, there's no reason to remove the edits.I also correct a wrong spelled name for parts and such, example it's rear end in the game and not rear axle, also not car top, it's top style,...Fuzzy Dice was in the detail shop, that included all the parts listed in the body list on here, that's why I added Visual & Detail. MCOBred (talk) 14:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's not the validity of the content you're adding that is in question. It's your incorrect usage of the English language that is in question and your inability to construct a coherent sentence. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm kinda into slang than being formal but I drop the focuse on it when writing on the internet quickly.But notice typos or other mistakes afterall xD Sorry for that, "try outs" in an hour so I'm rushing all.I'll keep more eye on it next time. BAC Missing in MainPageVehicleNav/Makes Hello again LMR! I hope you're having a good time. As for why I'm leaving this message, I've just noticed that BAC was missing from the Vehicle Manufacturer section. I've tried to correct the problem but I just wasn't able to get it in the template without messing everything up due to yet being unskilled at editing in source mode. So I've brought it up to you. Thanks for checking out and if you don't mind, I'd like to learn a bit about how to make edits in source mode! Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 05:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Amended. Thank you for highlighting this problem. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 06:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Police Interceptor Sedan Yo I thought I tell you this but the edits I made are accurate since the fact the console for the police interceptor sedan interior upgrade package doesn't have a console shifter. This console just looks like the civilian Taurus console but it does not have the shifter in the console. All police interceptors including the sedan & utility have the column shifter. I know my police package vehicles and plus I notice that World's PI Sedan is not the actual production model its still based on the concept model. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 04:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Stop making edits that contradict the Manual of Style. We've spent a really long time creating a coherent system for editing all of the articles and we don't want you ruining it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 06:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I ain't ruining it I'm just trying to put the correct info in there the shifter for the PI sedan is a column shifter the console doesn't come with one so please stop saying that it does have one. That info is inaccurate do I make myself clear I'm trying to add the correct info. All PI sedans have column shifters if you don't believe me then go find pics of the real thing. And the Utility concept needs to be added to the Police Interceptor Range too since its a Police Interceptor as well. ::Here's your proof that the real one has column shifter and it needs to stay in the article. http://cgdailydrive.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Ford-Police-Interceptor-Sedan-interior.jpg Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 09:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::ffs, read the manual of style and you'll see what's wrong. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 09:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Application Thrown Since you made the notion about it, I gave it some thought and would like to throw my towel into the ring. I suppose the question is, how do I apply for administrator access? Actually, nevermind, just read where I have to do it, and I'm not even sure of what credentials I even have for such a position. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 05:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :You've earned the "Wiki Expert Award" and the "Two Weeks on the Wiki" award. You've met the base guidle lines required and your additions to the site are excellent. All I need is for CMAN122 to agree and you'll be promoted. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 11:23, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Event Pages Didn't know that you already did a few event pages until now. Maybe we should combine our templates and use the article structure of the Keys to the City page I recently made. I'm not saying your structure is bad. It's just that mine is more detailled. When we're done with that, we can edit the Manual of Style, so other editors will know what they need to pay attention to. CMAN122 (talk) 17:08, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Bea Binene Someone who is named after a Philippine celebrity is vandalizing this wiki! Hot Pursuit Cheats are there any codes for hot pursuit i looked but i got the game trophies instead (--CHOTTAPRIDE (talk) 14:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) chottapride :Which Hot Pursuit? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) the first one --CHOTTAPRIDE (talk) 15:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC)chottapride Nissan Skyline Like I've said before, there's no proof the Skyline in MW '12 is a V-spec II model apart from the turn lights. It could be a modified version of the base model. Think of the Skyline from the Underground series. Both had clear turn lights as well but were known as V-spec I models in-game. CMAN122 (talk) 15:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :You pushed the article as far back as the base GT-R model and that seems odd in comparison to them featuring the V-Spec model. We've obviously got a subject matter that needs a greater depth of investigation because of the differences with the R34 per game. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) NfS MW Licence Plates Hello, Sorry I leave a blank page. I wanted to add all the licence plates descriptions for the last DLC and it didn't worked well. I have prepared all the content and and I just need to copy it in the appropriate form. If you have any tips, please tell me. Thanks, Mikkei-13MikKei-13 (talk) 07:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :You could try using 'Source Mode' instead of 'Visual Mode' when editing. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Works pics LeMansRacer,I will be removing the modified pics of the cars Angeloky already uploadedJusgtr35 (talk) 03:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) JordanSiah Images Hokeyp.Will do.JordanSiah 10:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to thank you for the welcome, glad to be part of the Wiki. Have a good day. Do it To it! (talk) 13:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) LP640 IGC LeMans Racer, Why did you undo my edit? I corrected you. 03:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Edit the Cash cars. LeMansRacer, please edit the cash cars, there is a new rotation. Made available: *Porsche 959 *Audi Quattro 20 V *BMW M6 Convertible Retired:: *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray *BMW M6 Coupe *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) Coolcooliocooler (talk) 12:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That was not nice It's not cool to block someone to who voiced out their opininion for a U3. Tmi1080 (talk) 15:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, who are you and why should your opinion matter? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Why did you edit my page on Crews on NFS Carbon? Why did you do that? I wanted to provide a deleted crew in the game but you deleted, and it's not from a mod or a hack! It's probably from the beta! Tell me why! ZV151 (talk) 16:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Read the guidelines, read the Manual of Style and chill your beans. You agreed to these guidelines as soon as you completed your first edit. Editing here is a privilege, not a right. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Paint Unlocks for NFS Most Wanted 2012 Hello, I know you were the one who made the said page (Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)/Paint Unlocks). I haven't seen the paint unlocks for the Terminal Velocity, NFS Heroes and Movie Legends Pack. Martino161921 (talk) 10:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) About Referencing Hi LeMans I am just a little bit confused how the referencing thing works. Do I have to give a website adress or can I be the reference? Because the edit i made on the car page of NFS Most Wanted (2005) is what I know from playing the game. Mostwanted496 (talk) 18:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :You have to provide either first hand or second hand evidence to back up your edit. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 19:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) New IGC Cars LeMansRacer, Need for Speed World has new IGC Cars.Update it for May 30th, 2013's IGC Rotation. 09:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Permission Requested May I rename the SWAT Truck page to S.W.A.T. Truck, Please? Tmi1080 (talk) 23:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :No. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for reverting admin edit. Are you preventing all the pages from editing? :No, just removing the poor additions made by users that fail to follow our clearly marked out guidelines. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ThePug Hi, it's The Pug here. I have been making edits here and there and it seems like everything I write, you delete. Why is that? If you could give me a tip or two for future edits, that would be very much appreciated. ThePug (talk) 00:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC)ThePug :You've failed to read the Manual of Style and your edits are so obligatory they are merely boring over explanations of aspects already stated in the article. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] This is slightly crazy All I'm trying to do with my "obligatory edits" that "bor(e) over (the content already there) is make the articles more interesting to read. I do not see why you must hunt down everything I do and delete it within 2-3 minutes of it being posted. And the reference system seems slightly strange sometimes. For example - the 1970 Charger in Most Wanted 2012 has better handling when the Lightweight Chassis is applied. This is not an opinion; it is a fact (and it does indeed have much more responsive handling with the Lightweight Chassis.) How is someone supposed to provide a reference for that? You try the chassis on the car in the game, and that is the reference. For most people, this wiki'' is the reference'' and this used to include me before I started to find a few articles lacking and started to edit them. A few weeks ago, you blocked my IP adress for making note of Ronald McCrea's accent. Anyone should realize how dreadful it is. Not to mention that it isn't even there most of the time. For example:' ''"Yo, it's Ronnie here. Heh, you think beating '''him' was easy? Let's see how easy it is when you run against me. Drive safe, sucker!"'' There is no accent to speak of in that pearl of wisdom. Some other facts that have been removed: *The RX-7 in Most Wanted is a good car for the price. *The Pontiac GTO, also in Most Wanted, is not as fast as the Mustang GT. *Typos. They do exist. Anyway, I feel as though I have made my point. By the way, I read the Manual of Style, and I found nothing useful and/or that I haven't been doing therein. ThePug (talk) 00:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC)ThePug *"1970 Charger in Most Wanted 2012 has better handling when the Lightweight Chassis" - All cars have better handling when the lightweight chassis is applied, this isn't news to anyone. *Ronnie is of Irish decent but this doesn't mean he's meant to have an Irish accent. He could be 1st generation American in his family. *"The RX-7 in Most Wanted" - You're editing in first person and not in third as instructed in the manual of style. *"The Pontiac GTO" - Any thing fitted with Ultimate parts is better than a stock Pontiac GTO. You used a poor choice of words. *"Typos" - British English is used here. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 01:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, let's do this point-by-point. *Fair point there. *He has an accent in the cutscene where Player's car is sabotaged but lacks it later. *How is that in first-person? *Okay...A Ford Mustang GT with Ultimate Parts is better than a Pontiac GTO with ultimate parts. Can I write that? *I know what British English is, thank you. I mean stuff like "temped" and things like that. Anyway, it's been a pleasure. Most Wanted Cars List I'd like to update the cars list with specifications and images that are missing, but obviously it's restricted. I can't seem to find what permission level is needed, but is there some way you could give me access to that page? Thanks, Philistine11 (talk) 13:42, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm not sure if you're planning on re-protecting it after I'm done, but I should be able to contribute all I can by the end of this week. Philistine11 (talk) 17:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I did not realize that the PS3 version does not show numbers for the stats, so unfortunately I have nothing additional to contribute. Philistine11 (talk) 01:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Group Joining Hello LeMansRacer, My name is Instulent and I come from the InstowGroup Wikia . Today I ask you whether you would like your wiki to join the ever growing group. It will benefit your wiki with more editors and it will spread good editors. Thank you for your time reading this and please don't hesitate to ask any questions. It would be a pleasure for your wikia joining us. :) Ciao, Instulent (talk) 09:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Facebook DSM ≠ JDM, just sayin'. CMAN122 (talk) 22:52, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :If it was the Eagle then I'd agree with you but the GS-T is considered JDM. Probably not in regards to the Eagle but I think the GS-T will slide. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:57, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Gamerman507 Hello LMR I saw you undid my edit and it said: Summary:Failure to provide a reference I saw references under some of the other facts, the thing is how do I provide a reference, cause that edit I made about Redview County having over 100 miles of open road is true (NFS said so on their official Facebook page when they answered a question for one of their fans) Thanks :Provide a reference or it doesn't go into the article. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Leaving my reference now. Thanks Saw that my edit made it. So thanks :) Gamerman507 (talk) 16:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Gamerman507 Regarding your posts on my talk page I apologise for the multiple edits, you see, I sometimes make spelling mistakes and errors. I am sorry if this was a problem, I will now double-check all edits I do and see if I'm happy with the edits I've done. If I've done it again, let me know. Thanks. Need4Speed685 (talk) 22:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ru-Need for Speed Wiki I'm sorry, but ru-Need for Speed Wiki now here: http://ru.needforspeed.wikia.com/. sg_ghost (talk) 17:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I've corrected it. Thanks for the heads up. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC) K9 SUV I wanted to inform you that Most Wanted and Carbon also have the K-9 Units, not only Undercover.Fact is, the Heavy SUV's in MW and C have the K-9 ''the vehicles at Heat 4 and up.I don't understand why it's being removed after correcting it...you can see it on the images... MCOBred (talk) 12:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Because the K9 vehicle you're highlighting as being featured in both Most Wanted and Carbon has only appeared in Undercover. We've been over this before with your unsigned in accounts and as it stands has been resolved before. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Issue on NFS Rivals Car Page Just wanted to let you know that after I recently edited the NFS Rivals Cars page, the Image, Make and Vehicle Statistics bar at the top bizarrely shifted down to the bottom of the page for no reason. Is there a way to get that section back up to where it was before the edit with all the other stuff intact? Please let me know as soon as you have free time. Need4Speed685 (talk) 07:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC) BMW M3 GTS image deleted? Hey, how come the image I added, which was official, was deleted? Please respond.Matoroavak2006 (talk) 20:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :It didn't meet the Manual of Style; you failed to name it correctly. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh. :::Matoroavak2006 (talk) 00:01, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah Crap What'd I do this time? The Veneno image was official, I added a link as requested, what was missing? Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hello, I was editing the NFS:C Reward Cards page for a typo error but instead everything went haywire as soon as I saved it. Can you please undo it and can you tell me some important things before editing? Sorry for any inconviences caused. Mr.Templer (talk) 07:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Preview your edit before publishing it. In editing some files (especially those with tables), it automatically remove some code. Review the previous edit via the "History" tab and see what is missing before. [[User:Angeloky|' Angeloky ]] 08:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. Thank you very much for your help. And the typo is at the Offline Reward Cards, last card, where it says "Raise the on Heat on your car to Level 5".Mr.Templer (talk) 01:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Picture okay, this time I placed the gallery for the Veneno image in the proper location, gave it a proper caption, a name that suits the image for easy accessability as described in the manual AND added a reference link into the edit summary. Though the source of the reference is questionable, the youtube video on the page is legitimate. If I am still doing this wrong, PLEASE, tell me how to properly reference content because the manual says nothing on HOW to reference, just to do so. Thanks Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sandboxes Just out of curiosity, what exactly are they? I see you working on them all the time and have noticed that they seem to be vehicle charts of sorts. Are they backups for articles or something along those lines, or are they more of a personal hobby/project? Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. Sandboxes can be used by any user to create, experiment, alter or redesign what they wish without it affecting any key aspect or article of the wiki. You can create your own personal sandbox by typing http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phendranaguardian/Sandbox into your address bar and then clicking 'create'. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 12:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, never heard of that wiki feature before. Though I don't know what to use one for at the moment, it seems like a handy tool for future reference. And don't be concerned about late replies, we're on opposite ends of the Earth after all. Phendranaguardian (talk) 16:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Rivals launch plans/Requests? Hey there LMR, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other NFS admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the Rivals launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the Rivals launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the NFS Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think we're good on getting content up but we currently don't have any community plans. We'd be happy to work with any ideas you or your fellow colleagues may have when Rivals rolls out. :We've previously been offered such assistance with organisation by User:TheBlueRogue alongside the release of Most Wanted last year but we were all too busy to work effectively with her. She suggested user submitted videos for courses and walkthroughs. We will be much more accommodating of such content this year. :NFS Admins, feel free to post any suggestions or requests you have here too. I'd love to see some more editors but I don't want to put any of you through anything you don't want to be a part of. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 01:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I am not aware of any plans prior to the release, as with MW(2012), it was primarily just adding content and polishing articles. I would like to see more encouragement for plans for NFS:Rivals, like another blog poll or some custom art would be nice. I would like to see what custom art that is spoken about. Otherwise, I cannot really think of anything off the top of my head that would be vital now. ::I was also unaware that user videos of courses and walkthroughs were fine, as I recorded my time with the Most Wanted races for NFS:MW(2012). Yet, I feel that youtube and/or gaming websites already hold viewers as their first source of video content. Nevertheless, I am open for suggestions and recommendations on what to improve on what we can do. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 13:18, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response guys. We generally do blog posts/articles that try and incentivize people who may not be active editors to come check out the Wiki and see what you guys do here. That sort of stuff includes polls like the Wikia Awards, or Starter Guides. In addition to that, we do some community stuff over at our podcast where we pick a Wiki of the week and chat with one of the admins about it via Skype. Video is always an option as well, if you guys need help capturing stuff from Rivals we can lend a hand with that too. We also have in-house designers that make banners, buttons, and other header style images if you're looking to add some more visual flair to a part of the wiki. ::Of course this is all optional, if you guys are comfortable with the Wiki the way it is, no problem, we don't want to force anything upon you. ::But yeah, I'm a pretty big car nerd, so I'm eager to help you guys out if you think of anything you might need! ::Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) musclecrewGT440 hello thanks for the message on my wall i have a question ive tried editng my profile with a gallery but it didnt work could you tell me how to do that? musclecrewGT440 04:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :uh those were just random car pictures for my profile they did follow policy it was just cars. musclecrewGT440 13:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) musclekingGT 14:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ok i liked the picture you uploaded a corvette with cops nice!! Adding a Parenting Filter Page Hello again LMR, I'm reaching out to you and some of the other admins on Wikia about a new page we'll be adding to some of our larger Wikis. It's called the Parenting Filter page, and it's designed as a hub page for parents looking to determine if a game, movie, TV series etc. is appropriate for their child. Here's an example of what the page will look like: http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ParentFilter It's a lot more in-depth than the ESRB/PEGI ratings system and will give parents a more useful look at the game and its community. While the main focus of the project is to serve as a tool for parents trying to gauge whether or not something is appropriate for their child, it also contains a lot of unique information that would be useful to pretty much everyone. Stats like average campaign length and community attitude are the kind of things only actual players like you will be able to provide. We'd love for you or any of the other NFS Wiki editors to pitch in on the page if you get a chance, as we're trying to get these live by December. I'll check back next week and create/update the page myself if you guys aren't interested in it. As always, please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions about this. Thanks for your time! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :We'd be happy to contribute to such a page but some aspects of the Need for Speed series may require multiple pages. Some of the games follow greatly differing themes, tones and scale of violent content in contrast to each other. *Need for Speed: ProStreet has a PEGI rating of 3+ *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) has a PEGI rating of 7+ for implied violence. *Need for Speed: Undercover has a PEGI rating of 12+ for mild bad language. *Need for Speed: The Run has a PEGI rating of 16+ for realistic violence and bad language. :I don't want the unique span of the series to bloat your parenting page, so would it be possible to make multiple with one for each title? [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 18:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd like to add that the ESRB ratings in the United States also reflect the same with the themes and tone, though a lot more basic than PEGI as the Need for Speed franchise has only stuck around the E (for Everyone) and T (for Teens) area. But yeah, it would be better to make multiple with one for each title. Also, how are we going to make parents aware of such a page other than being on the front page? I am not sure with the Destiny example I can see some place that has a neon sign telling people to check out the rating first before purchase. Probably overthinking things again... [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 20:05, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Police We not doing police categories? If so there's pleanty of other categories from other games in need of removal. Or is it just for Rivals pages, not having any categories until all rumors are confirmed?Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:24, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Why did you post here just to answer your own question? [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 19:06, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, not sure which of the two was the answer at the time. Because though it's obviously my seccond point, the existing police categories in general tend to be relatively unoragnized and kind of redundant. Phendranaguardian (talk) 19:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your help I thank you for you help I did my best to clean the E7 Concept Page I temporary put Classified there in the box in hopes of getting your attention. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 03:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, bud. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) China Wikia Hello LeMansRacer! Would you please help to add the ZH NFS wiki to your mainpage? Here is the Link. It's a little hard to find an icon of a China flag to match the design of your other country flags. =( Thank you! Chen 17:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC) German NFS Wiki Hey LMR, I started making some Sandboxes for the German NFS Wiki as things looks pretty dead over there and the content is very outdated. Feel free to make any changes to my coding and etc. Benutzer:NFSKutski/Sandbox01 NFSKutski 11:42, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :You work looks fine to me and good luck getting things rolling over there. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Double Check Just so I don't go off to get undone again. Is the police unit in this vid a Murcielago or not? Because the car list, and the rumoured car list mentions nothing of the murcielago, yet i'd swear that the unit in the vid is one. Those rear lights are unmistakable to me.Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:32, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :That's a Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 03:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ung, so close to finding a new one, whatever, I give up. At least until obtaining the game on the 19th. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) On the page for Yumi, the trivia statment that she is the only charatcer mentioning her former boss is incorrect. One of Nikki's race winning statments is "How do like me now, Darius!" AoBzealot0812 (talk) 02:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Zephyr Deleting the page only because it was a stub and poorly written is not a valid reason. Zephyr is the racer the player takes control of throughout the entire game, making him a Main Character. You cant expect it to gain more content if you delete it out right. -- 17:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Creating a page that only contains a sentence and has an incorrectly spelt link is not a valid article. Feel free to add it to the main Rivals page and it'll be moved to an article when enough content regarding the character has been added. This wiki prefers less pages with more constructive content rather than more pages with diluted content. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:30, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Need the infobox source code Hello, I need the source of the infobox used on the event articles, so that I can edit the Grand Tour and Zero Hour page. Lance1938 (talk) 13:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Lance1938 Template Hello Le Mans Racer. I need your help. Please add gallery for first my new page, Point of Impact. And give me info at my user page how to make a gallery. Thanks. Govin (talk) 13:42, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Stars Program Hey LeMansRacer, Just wanted to let you know that I've submitted you as a candidate for Wikia's Stars program because of your expert handling of the NFS Wikia. Between your moderation of the users, good communication, and frequent updates to the front page and Facebook account, I feel you'd be a good fit for the program. Here's a quick breakdown of what the program entails. Basically you'd be on a short list of people we'd reach out to for special opportunities that come up, such as visiting the office in San Francisco, attending events related to NFS, and other things of that nature. Again, you won't be required to do anything in addition to what you're already doing, we'll just reach out to you occasionally with interesting stuff. If you'd rather not be included in the Stars program for any reason, just let me know. Thanks! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:18, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Michael. I'm all for this and I look forward to hearing from wikia. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:33, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Congratulations on the nomination! [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 14:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Congrats! You've earned it. '''CMAN122 (talk) 23:07, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks gals and guys! [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Congratulations for the nomination! You deserve it. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 01:07, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ru-Need for Speed Wiki I wish you were allowed to combine image database of this Need for Speed Wiki and Russian Need for Speed Wiki. sg_ghost diskusija 16:11, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Australia_icon.png - Wrong flag The flag you've got for Australia is actually the flag for New Zealand. The Australian flag has white stars, not red. Shift 2: Unleashed career projects Meanwhile that I have made pages to the career events from Shift 2: Unleashed, I've decided to say that...can I hand it all over to you? TheDanishJGTCFanNerd (talk) 12:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) No Title Given Why you reverting my edits? I corrected link in NFS Underground 2 (Outrun) and you reverted this edits. WHY? : I can answer this one for you. The red link works as placeholders for the Article. That meaning that the current Outrun article will be split into several pages describing the Outrun mode for each Need for Speed game it-self. Also do not forget to sign your comments using the four tildes (~~~~) as said at the top. NFSKutski 10:21, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :: As far as I know and what the existing Outrun article states, Underground 2 is the only game in the series to feature the mode. I may be wrong, but since the article only described the Outrun mode in Underground 2, I've renamed the article to Need for Speed: Underground 2/Outrun. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 10:38, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: You are forgetting Need for Speed: Undercover :P NFSKutski 14:28, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: I don't remember seeing Outrun mode in Undercover but I do recall Highway Battle. They're completely different modes aren't they? Outrun could be started anywhere if you're beside another driver but the latter was a pre-set challenge. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 14:41, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Redview County Police Department kicked out in the story of Rivals - Need edit of RCPD page Hello. If you can remember Chapter 4 of the Cop, VRT Called In, it says that RCPD has been kicked out due to a culture of intimidation and the VRT took over the law enforcement. Can I add a section called "Story" on the RCPD page of the wiki? Lance1938 (talk) 13:17, January 28, 2014 (UTC)Lance1938 Last edit Why do you keep undoing correct edits? The links in the page Rockport Police Department were clearly broken so I fixed them, yet you want them broken again? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 19:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Your editing was not correct. Your "fixing" of red links means you're creating more work for when the article that is linking has been made. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 19:43, February 21, 2014 (UTC)